Roles
by caitewarren
Summary: Gabriel in an attempt to get the brothers back together hunting ,so they can play their roles sends to the future the 10&5 year old Dean&Sammy to future Dean&Sam. complete fluff.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Again can't stop my brain from thinking.**

**I don't own anything. Uhh, I think this will take place right before "Free to Be You and Me" **

Dean sighed as he scanned the aisle for pies, pie always made everything better. He looked over the choices, placing a finger to his head. A little hand reaches up for Apple.

"My brother likes this one," the voice announces.

Dean looks at the little boy, and he's hit with major déjà vu. The kid had a mop of curly brown hair, a round face. He looked like Sammy.

"Well your brother has good taste," Dean tells him and looks up at the aisle searching for the kid's mother, but no one was in the aisle.

"My brother loves pie, he says it's better than cake," the boy continued.

"Thanks there kid, now where's your mommy?" asks Dean, he didn't want to leave the kid alone.

The boy looked at his shoes, and played with his hands before answering, "mommy's up in heaven with the angels that's what my brother said,"

Dean felt an instant ping of guilt, "sorry to hear about your Mom kiddo, my mom's dead too stinks huh?"

"Yep, but it's okays mister I've still got my daddy and my big brother,"

"That's the spirit,"

"What about you? Do you have your daddy?"

Dean shook his head sadly. The kid pouted his lips and Dean had to do a double take, it was almost identical to his brother's, and a crazy thought came to him.

"Hey kid, what's your brother's name?"

"Dean," he answered immediately.

Dean cursed underneath his breath, "please don't tell me your name is Sammy,"

His eyes widened, "how did you know?"

**SPNSPN**

"Where's my little brother?" was the demand.

Sam was holding ice to his eye, there was a kid giving him the death glare his arms folded. The punch had caught him off-guard and he certainly was not going to fight a little kid.

"I don't know where your little brother is! I've told you that already! Look maybe if you tell me about your little brother I'll help you find him!" and his phone began to ring loudly, Sam hold up a hand to the kid, "stay. Hello?"

"Sam?" it's Dean's voice.

Sam took a deep breath, "hey, you okay?"

"Uh I'm fine actually, I was just curious if you were," Dean stated.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Hold on a second," there was a brief pause, "Sammy say hello to Sam,"

And a much higher-pitched little voice comes onto the line, "hello, is your name Sam too?"

Before Sam could give an answer, there's a small little noises made between Dean and little Sammy over the phone.

"Damn I forgot how stubborn and annoying you use to be,"

Sam's eyes traveled to kid. The dark blonde hair, the green eyes and the freckles how come he hadn't seen it before?

"I don't think little Sammy's the only one who uh came to the future, I had a rather interesting meeting with your past-self,"

He heard Dean chuckle, "what did I do to you?"

"Gave me a black eye…..-Dean erupted into laughter, "Dean this isn't funny, how are they even here?"

"Beats me,"

**SPNSPN**

Dean turned to stare at the younger version of his little brother, who had fallen asleep in the backseat of the car. He ruffled the boy's hair before gently taking the boy out of the car and resting him on his hip, Sammy's head landing on his shoulder. Room 103, he knocked and when the door opened he had to look down.

"Give me my brother!" was the petulant cry and his arms were open.

"Are you sure-

"Just give him his brother back, he's been driving me up a wall please for my sanity gave him his brother," Sam calls out from behind the door.

The younger Dean struggled a bit under the five-year-old's weight but managed to get a good grip on the boy. Sammy's eyes fluttered open.

"Dean?" he asked.

"Don't worry Sammy, it's me I've got you,"

"Good missed you," and little Sammy wrapped his arms around little Dean's neck squeezing it tightly.

Sam walked towards Dean, his eye was completely red and puffy right now.

"Man I did a number on you, and look I'm probably not even a teenager yet," Dean complimented his own handiwork.

"Yes Dean you're awesome," Sam rolled his good eye.

"Well I thought you hurt Sammy," little Dean interjected placing Sammy onto the bed and pulling the covers back and then over him, "sorry, it's just he's so little and doesn't get who to trust and who not too and I thought he was hurt,"

"It's okay we won't hurt him," Dean informed him, "or you for that matter,"

"Who are you?" young Dean asked.

**A/N: I would die if this was in an episode(past&future meeting)**

**Anyway Happy Thanksgiving**


	2. Chapter 2

Sam turned to stare at his brother, not really having an answer to the younger version's question.

"We're friends of your father," Dean answered smoothly.

The younger's eyes began narrow as he scanned over the older self of his brother and of himself, looking to see if maybe he had meet them before, there was only a few people his dad let him meet.

"I've never meet you," he reasoned.

"Well uh- we just meet," Sam said quickly, "he just went out, he should be back soon,"

"My name's Nate," Dean points at himself, "this here is Arthur,"

Sam turned to stare at him, but guessed it would be just a little too weird for thme to have the same names and it would be annoying. Little Dean didn't believe it for a second, his eyes went for the door and then at the sleeping form of his younger brother.

"Look I'm gonna go to the store and get a few things," Dean says quickly and points at Sam, "you're on babysitting duty,"

Sam looked completely stunned as his older brother left him alone with the sound of the door closing, his experiences in babysitting was next to nothing and not that he'd ever admit it but children scared him. They were always so observant, cute and terrifying at the same time.

"Hi," he muttered lamely to the younger version of Dean, whose inching towards the sleeping toddler, "so how old are you?"

"Why do you care?" as the reply.

"Just wondering, Sammy is what five?" the minute he mentioned the name Sammy, little Dean jumped onto the bed almost as if it were instinct, "Dean, sorry, look your dad trusted us to watch over you guys,"

"My dad would never do that!" Dean protested.

"Well he did,"

"Prove it,"

How the heck was he going to prove it?

"What's my father's name?" apparently Dean had his own idea of proving it.

"John Eric Winchester, he was born April 12th,1954, and your mom her name was Mary she died in a fire when you were just little,"

Dean stared at him wide-eyed, in shock.

"And your name is Dean Nathaniel Winchester, his name is Samuel Arthur, but no one ever calls you that,"

Nathaniel and Arthur, steamed from John's father and brother. Full names were never used, when John was mad it was either a death-glare or a loud shout of the first name.

"Okay fine, I believe you, is Nate getting us food? I'm hungry,"

Some things had never changed, Sam decided chuckling a bit.

"I'm sure he is, Nate's always hungry I assure you,"

Sammy made a soft sound in his sleep, rolling over and his thumb reaching for his mouth. Little Dean reached over and gently took the hand out of his brother's mouth. Little Dean yawns, stretching his arms out.

"Why don't you go to sleep too? Just take a nap until Nate gets back?" asks Sam.

He looks uncomfortable with the thought, but slowly takes the covers and lays beside Sammy, his arm going over the toddler's stomach. In his sleep Sammy moved to be closer to Dean.

**A/N: Hope you all had a good Thanksgiving **


	3. Chapter 3

Sam sighed in relief, but his relief didn't last long. Sammy popped open his eyes, and turned shaking Dean awake.

"Play wif me!" Sammy cried hitting Dean's stomach, and his fists weren't exactly hitting Dean lightly.

But the child didn't cry out in pain, instead sat up, with a grin on his face before beginning to tickle his brother.

"Stop it! Dean!" the shrieks of Sammy cried through the room through fits of giggle, "Dean! Please let me go!"

"Never!"

Sam watched them play with a sad smile, he couldn't remember the last time he and Dean just sat there and laughed. Sat there and actually enjoyed each other's company without having to worry about the next bad thing or who was going to hell. Finally both of the boys fall back onto the bed taking deep breathes.

Dean walked in carrying two happy meals and two other bags for himself.

"Food!" young Dean called out and he raced towards the table.

Dean pulls out a box of chicken fingers for Sammy, two hamburgers for himself and young Dean and a salad for the adult Sam.

"Salad?" young Dean remarked shaking his head at Sam's choice of food.

"Trust me, I've been telling him that for a long time but yet he insists on eating rabbit food," Dean takes a bite into his sandwich.

Sammy begins to swing his legs happily as he munched on his food and he looked up, "are you and Arthur brothers?"

"Yeah, Arthur's my little brother," Dean answers.

"Just like me!" Sammy pointed at himself and he looks at Sam, "is Nate a good big brother like mine? Because Dean's the bestest, he always plays wif me while Daddy goes away, and he's a lot more fun than Uncle Bob-

"Sammy," young Dean cut him off, his cheeks turning a bit red at his brother's praise.

"What?" Sammy shrugged, "just saying the truth,"

"Nate's a great big brother," Sam tells him, quietly not bothering to look up at his brother.

**SPNSPN**

Sam managed to find an old cartoon on the T.V., which occupied the younger boys' attention, leaving him to his laptop, and Dean stared over at the books.

"This isn't helping at all, there's nothing on about time-travel of your younger self traveling through time!" Dean cried out.

"Shush, do you want them to hear you?" Sam muttered, "Cas sent you back in time, maybe we should just call him,"

"Yeah, all right, it has angel written all over it anyways," Dean reasons, "I'll be right outside,"

"If you're worried about the kids, I think they're fine by themselves,"

"Course we were fine, Dad taught me right,"

The bathroom door slammed shut, Sammy stared at them for a moment his chocolate brown eyes wide. There was the sound of the toilet flushing, but young Dean didn't come out. Sammy pounded on the door.

"Dean? You okay?" asks Sammy, "Dean?"

"Just a sec Sammy,"

**A/N: aww, little Dean sick…..**

**Anyway please review**


	4. Chapter 4

Sam watched the bathroom door, but little Dean didn't come out. Sammy turned to him, his eyes wide as if asking him to do something. Sam stands lightly tapping on the door.

"Dean you okay in there?"

And a few moments later he heard, "I don't feel so good,"

Where was big Dean when he needed him? He cast a glance out the window, he couldn't see Dean which worried him a bit. Little Dean looked a lot paler, and his face had a greenish tint to it.

"You're hawt Dean," Sammy tells him after he reaches up to feel his brother's forehead and with his chubby little finger he points at the beds, "bed for you mister!"

"Jeez Sammy, don't need to be so bossy," and he grinned as he climbed into the bed, "Sammy stay over there you don't need to get sick,"

Sam wet a towel, before placing it to Dean's hot forehead.

"Sammy watch after him, I'll be right back,"

The Impala was still parked in the front, which meant Dean hadn't driven away. But there was no sign of him, cursing underneath his breathe he took his phone.

"This is Dean Winchester leave me a message," and it beeped.

"Dean…it's me…where the hell are you? Little you is sick and I thought you were calling Cas…Dean please just call me back….,"

Sam slammed the phone shut before pocketing it. Medicine was definitely scarce, and what they had wasn't meant for children Dean's age, it was a quick decision but he thought it could work.

"Hey Dean, you gonna be okay to be by yourself for a few minutes? While Sammy and I go get medicine?" and little Dean ponders it for a moment.

Little Dean pushing up on his elbows glares at Sam, "fine, but if you hurt my little brother-

"You'll kill me?" Sam finishes, "believe me I know, just try and relax Dean,"

He grabbed Sammy's hand pulling him towards the Impala. Sammy smiled at it.

"My daddy has a car just like this one,"

"Yeah, it's not mine it's my brother's, now make sure you buckle up,"

**A/N: short I know, but please leave a review of what you want to happen**


	5. Chapter 5

To say Bobby was surprised when he answered the door to find Sam holding a little boy and on his right a slightly green boy to his right would be an understatement. Sam gave him a very weak smile as he placed the small little boy on his feet.

"Come in." Bobby rushed, figuring questions could be asked later.

"Uncle Bobby?" the little boy asked from Sam's arms.

"Man you got fat." Little Dean said.

"That's mean De! Bad De!" Sammy cried out, he leaned down and his fist thumped Dean's head.

"Ow! Sammy!"

**SPNSPN**

It took all of Bobby's old tricks to get little Dean to lay down and to have Sammy leave him alone. It was such an odd sense of déjà vu, the little boys.

"Was I really that annoying?" Sam asked tilting his head, his younger self was flopped onto the floor his tongue sticking out as he drew.

Bobby nodded, "fraid so kid. Where's the uh Dean of our time?"

"Good question," Sam tells him, "he went to get Cas but I haven't seen him since. I called him and told him to meet us here."

Bobby frowned, "now that doesn't sound too good."

"Does it ever?" Sam huffed out, "and how are they here?"

"Another angel sent them here." A deep voice says from behind them.

Both Bobby and Sam jumped. Bobby shook his head, now he could see why Dean proposed the whole cat bell for Castiel. He needed it. Little Sammy stared up, tilting his head at this new man.

"Who are you?" he cried out, tugging at Castiel's trench coat, clearly not knowing 'don't talk to strangers' rule very well.

Castiel stared down at the child version of Sam, opening his mouth. Bobby stood.

"Sammy he's a friend of ours, don't worry okay son? Why don't you keep drawing?"

"I finished. Wanna see it big Sam?" he asks.

Sam looked at Bobby who gave him a encouraging nod. Sam took the offered piece of paper, to find six stick figures drawn on the map. One had a hat, while one looked to have a cross on him, the other had a leather jacket. Those were the three taller ones, the smaller ones were just stick figures.

"Who are they?" asks Sam.

With a chubby finger Sammy pointed to each, "Uncle Jim, Uncle Caleb, Uncle Bobby, me and Dean. Do you know my Uncles?"

Sam smiles sadly, _knew_. Jim, Caleb were gone. It was amazing Bobby made it that long, the survival rates of their family members weren't exactly high.

"Yeah I know your Uncles buddy."

There was a slight coughing noise that drew their attention to the now awake Dean limply resting on the side post. His eyes were half-open, fluttering.

"De!" Sammy squealed.

Bobby caught the squirming toddler by the stomach his legs still kicking wildly, "come on sport, your brother's tired. Leave him alone."

"But-

"It's okay."

"No Dean!" Sam stood, "you can barely stand on your own two feet! None the less play with a highly annoying three year old."

"It's my job."

"No! It is not your job, you're a sick kid. Sammy can last a few hours while you get better, no go."

Dean blinked, but slowly turned on his feet, but stopped when he heard soft sobs. Sammy had his face buried into Bobby's neck, his thick arms wrapping tightly around Bobby's neck.

"Sammy?" Dean cried softly standing on his tip toes, while sending the older version of his brother a dirty glare, he rubbed Sammy's back, "what's wrong?"

"I don't….like…yelling." The boy hiccupped.

Sam frowned, no wonder Dean called him a girl. Sam stared around the room _come on now Dean, Cas._

**A/N: hope you still like it!**


End file.
